


burning stars

by slimeyboydante



Series: stars [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Childbirth, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, M/M, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: or in which new life appears and everyone is ecstatic.well, mostly everyone.





	burning stars

December 19.

That was the day Logan became a parent. A father. He didn't think he could ever feel joy this intense, or thought he die when he felt as if his heart were to burst right there and then. Perhaps this is what newly made parents felt when they had their first ever child. Either way, Logan didn't mind the feeling, it was rather warm and fuzzy.

In his arm, he cradled a small baby boy, wrapped in a pale blanket. His hair, dark and naturally curled, fell in front of his face. He hungrily and greedily sucked at a bottle full of milk. Logan stared at him with eyes full of love and warmth.

He merely looked when there was a knock at the door and swung open, gently. He smiled when his husband and friends appeared.

Elijah smiled, a goofy smile appearing on his face. He walked over and lovingly kissed his husband, then gently, oh so gently, kissed the top of his son's head.

"Virgil, right?" Elijah asked softly, smiling at his son with eyes of adoration and love.

"Yes." Logan replied, ever as softly.

Logan looked over his shoulder and smiled at his friends; Thomas stumbling over to them and Joan following suit.

"Can't believe you have a son, Logan. You youngsters grow up so fast. Can't believe I have a little nephew now." Thomas faked sobbed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and placing his head on Joan's, who sobbed as well.

Logan snorted, rolling his eyes. "Me neither. I'm still shocked that I have a son, a son I will nourish and love for the rest of my life."

Thomas smiled at him, looking down at the small bundle of joy Virgil was to them. Joan softly and quietly cooed at him. Remy made his way to the front and immediately cooed at Logan's son.

Logan looked over their shoulder and saw his brother.

"Emile?" Logan asked softly, "Would you like to see your nephew?" Emile smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Sadness and longing rested in his pale green eyes as he made his way to his brother and nephew.

Logan held out his arms and presented the young boy to Emile. Emile gladly took the boy from his arms and cradled him, smiling at the small boy.

"What a beautiful boy he is." Emile whispered.

Logan smiled. "I know."

Unbeknownst to them, a man, oh, a man who longed in the shadows glared at them, anger and jealousy in his gaze. With a snarl, the man vanished.


End file.
